Psychomachia
by Satahe Shetani
Summary: Sasuke bardzo nienawidzi Itachiego za to, co ten zrobił. Nie wie jednak, że to się zmieni. Nawet szybciej, niż ktokolwiek przypuszczał.
1. Braciszek

Tytuł: Psychomachia

Autor: Satahe Shetani (Shet)

Ostrzeżenia: Trochę non-kanon, jeśli chodzi o postaci, a jeśli chodzi o fabułę... No sporo się różni od oryginału.

* * *

**Rozdział pierwszy — Braciszek**

_Love means nothing  
Love means hate_

* * *

_Sasuke prychnął, gdy brat poczochrał jego włosy._

— _Kocham cię, Sasuke — rzekł Itachi, uśmiechając się do braciszka. Sasuke natychmiast rozpromieniał, rzucił się na starszego brata, chcąc, by ten wziął go na ręce. Itachi, przeczuwając zamiary chłopca, wyciągnął przed siebie ręce, po czym podniósł go na wysokość oczu. — Jesteś uroczym dzieckiem, braciszku. Kocham cię. Jesteś wyjątkowy. — Pocałował chłopca w czółko._

— _Też cię kocham, nii-san! — Sasuke wtulił się w brata, uśmiechając się szeroko. Kochał Itachiego chyba najbardziej z całej rodziny. To starszy brat poświęcał mu najwięcej uwagi, bawił się z nim… — Nie zostawisz mnie, prawda, aniki? — nagle się zaniepokoił._

_Itachi uspokoił Sasuke łagodnym uśmiechem._

— _Nigdy, braciszku._

Sasuke prychnął, gdy przypomniała mu się ta scena. Spojrzał po drzewach, które go otaczały. Chciałby kiedyś uciec, jednak nie miał gdzie. Potrzebował siły, mocy. Musiał się wymknąć spod czujnego oka Itachiego, który trzymał go wręcz zamkniętego na klucz. Od nocy, gdy wraz z ANBU zabił wszystkich z klanu, Itachi zmienił się. Sasuke nienawidził go za całokształt. Za zgodę w pomocy masakry ich rodziny, za jego zmianę, za… Za samo istnienie!

Szybkim, niemal niewidocznym dla ludzkiego oka ruchem wyciągnął kunaia, po czym rzucił go za siebie. Ostrze wbiło się głęboko w cień drzewa. Odwrócił się na palcach, w dłoni trzymając shurikena gotowego do rzucenia.

Zmrużył oczy.

— Otōto[1], tak myślałem, że cię tu znajdę.

— Nikt ci nie kazał mnie szukać! — warknął Sasuke na Itachiego. Starszy brat jednak nic nie robił sobie jego tonu; dalej stał przy drzewie z wbitym kunaiem, patrząc na chłopaka spokojnie. — I niepotrzebnie unikałeś kunaia — dodał, czując, że z jego oczu wylewa się nienawiść.

— To tylko ty nieudolnie rzucasz — odpłacił mu Itachi, uśmiechając się ironicznie — _braciszku_.

Sasuke warknął, aktywował _Sharingan_, po czym rzucił się na brata. Itachi jakby się tego spodziewał, bo w pewnym momencie zrobił krok w bok, ujął Sasuke w pasie, po czym rzucił nim o drzewo.

— Nie. — Jedno słowo, które zawierało w sobie tak wiele. Itachi dał bratu do zrozumienia, że walka nie ma sensu.

Trzynastolatek pozbierał się, pocierając głowę. Patrzył na starszego brata z ogromną nienawiścią. Jeszcze kiedyś się zemści… Och, niech tylko poczeka na dzień, w którym…

— Wstań, otōto — rzucił rozkazująco Itachi. Gdy Sasuke nie wykonał polecenia, starszy brat chwycił go za ramię, postawił do pionu. Pochylił się nieco nad chłopcem, by spojrzeć mu w oczy i wyszeptać cicho, lecz dobitnie: — Nie uciekniesz. Nawet nie próbuj.

— Jeszcze się kiedyś zemszę! — syknął Sasuke, splunął bratu na twarz.

Itachi westchnął, po czym rękawem starł ślinę. Czemu jego otōto musiał być taki uparty? Czemu nie chciał zrozumieć, że to dla jego dobra? Przecież go chronił! Dał mu ciepło, dał mu dom, dał mu namiastkę rodziny… Co mu jeszcze nie pasowało? Przecież ich ojciec był o wiele gorszy od niego… On przynajmniej wykazywał zrozumienie dla Sasuke. Ten jednak tego nie doceniał.

Sasuke dostał w twarz.

— Nie rób tego więcej — rzekł Itachi łagodnie.

Po chwili wymiany spojrzeń — nienawistnego i nieugiętego — wyruszyli w drogę powrotną do domu. Ciszę przerwało jedynie krakanie wrony, która skryła się gdzieś pośród liści.

Ścieżka była dosyć dobrze widoczna wśród zachodzącego słońca oraz cieni rzucanych przez drzewa. Sasuke szedł przodem, obrażony, zirytowany, poniżony, w myślach wyzywając swojego aniki od najgorszych. _Shinu, aniki!_, pomyślał z wściekłością. Życzył bratu śmierci z całego serca. Nie mógł znieść tego, że to on był tym, który wbił kunai w serce matki. Że też śmiał jej wcześniej w ogóle spojrzeć w oczy!

Itachi szedł za nim, cały czas bacznie go obserwując.

— Jak śmiałeś spojrzeć przed tym wszystkim matce w oczy?! — warknął nagle Sasuke. Odwrócił się przodem do brata, a na twarzy miał wypisaną furię. Miał aktywowany _Sharingan_. — TO TWÓJ KUNAI ZATRZYMAŁ SIĘ W JEJ SERCU! — wrzasnął, tracąc nad sobą panowanie.

Itachi, wciąż spokojny, złapał chłopca za nadgarstki.

— Gdy będziesz starszy, zrozumiesz, braciszku.

— NIE! — Próbował się wyrwać, jednak bezskutecznie. — NIENAWIDZĘ CIĘ! Zabiłeś całą naszą rodzinę! Jak mogłeś?! Co z tego, że było to polecenie?! CO Z TEGO?! Przybiegłeś do naszego domu z oddziałem ANBU i ich wszystkich WYMORDOWALIŚCIE! Zabiłeś nawet Shisuia, którego ponoć kochałeś jak brata! Jak mnie! CZEMU MNIE PO PROSTU NIE ZABIJESZ?! — dodał na koniec, dysząc z wściekłości.

— Kiedyś zrozumiesz, kochany braciszku — odpowiedział cicho Itachi, patrząc na ostatnie promienie słońca.

* * *

Otōto (弟 jap. _młodszy brat_, przeciwieństwo „aniki" – _starszego brata_)


	2. Kiedy prowadzi nas nienawiść

**Rozdział drugi — Kiedy prowadzi nas nienawiść**

_I hate you_

_I'm fine living without you_

* * *

Itachi zrobił na śniadanie kulki ryżowe. Zjadł posiłek, zostawił porcję dla Sasuke. Wstał, posprzątał po sobie, po czym poszedł na groby rodziców.

Przeszedł przez ogród, by znaleźć się nad jeziorem. To właśnie tam, pod największą wiśnią, stały kamienne stele. Z ciężkim sercem patrzył na kamień, w którym dłutem wyryto imiona jego rodziców. Padł na kolana, w oczach zebrały się łzy.

_Fugaku i Mikoto… Ojcze, matko, wybaczcie mi moje traktowanie go tak. Chcę, by wyrósł na silnego mężczyznę. Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś zrozumie. Przepraszam was za siebie. Kocham was._ Myślał o tejże nocy, o słuszności swojej decyzji, jednocześnie co rusz przepraszając rodziców za swój czyn. I pomyśleć, że wtedy wydał mu się on słuszny, dobry. Teraz żałował, każdego dnia ta świadomość zabijała go na nowo. Chciałby umrzeć, jednak obiecał opiekować się Sasuke.

— Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam! To wy powinniście wychowywać Sasuke! — jęknął cicho, pozwalając łzom spływać po policzkach. Niezwiązane włosy opadły na twarz, zasłaniając dowody jego żalu i smutku. — To się nigdy nie powinno wydarzyć. Jako wasz syn powinienem… Zachować wierność! Nigdy mi nie wybaczycie — rzekł, kończąc. Umilkł, by dalej siedzieć przy grobach w ciszy.

Czaple stały na mieliźnie po drugiej stronie jeziora, po czym poderwały się do lotu.

Jak mógł być takim zadufanym w sobie głupcem?

— Masz rację, nie wybaczą ci — usłyszał zimny głos za sobą.

Odwrócił się, a po jego łzach czy jakimkolwiek smutku nie było śladu.

Sasuke stał kilka metrów od niego z założonymi rękoma. Był w pełni ubrany oraz uczesany. Miał zacięty wyraz twarzy, którym chciał przekazać, że cokolwiek Itachi powie, zostanie użyte przeciw niemu. Starszy Uchiha westchnął, podnosząc się z klęczek.

— Sasuke… — szepnął, stawiając krok w jego stronę.

— Nie podchodź! — ostrzegł go ostrym tonem chłopiec. — Twoje łzy czy słowa na mnie nie działają. Nienawidzę cię, brzydzę się tobą. Wytrzymam z tobą tylko do czasu, gdy już zostanę jōninem. Tylko tyle. A potem cię zabiję w uczciwym pojedynku, a nie jak tchórz… — W ostatnim zdaniu pełnym kpiny dostrzegł aluzję. Nie zdziwiło go to, ponieważ Sasuke niemal dzień w dzień wypominał mu jego czyn. — Bez ciebie będzie żyło mi się lepiej.

Itachi nie wiedział, co zrobić. Jak wiele razy, gdy chodziło o jego młodszego brata. Czasem miał wrażenie, że nie zna swojego otōto. Działał po omacku, co kończyło się błędami. Choćby to wczorajsze danie Sasuke w twarz — nie chciał tego, od tamtego momentu nienawidził się o kolejną rzecz bardziej. Przecież braciszek go nienawidził, podczas gdy on go kochał. Powinien okazać mu więcej zrozumienia, więcej cierpliwości.

Stali i mierzyli się wzrokiem. W ciszy. Sasuke chciał rzucić się na brata, udusić go, podrapać, ugryźć, cokolwiek, byle tylko sprawić mu ból, a ulżyć sobie. Bolało go serce. Bolało za każdym razem, gdy patrzył na Itachiego. Miał wrażenie, że owo serce krwawi. Krwawi i wrzeszczy: _Dlaczego, aniki?! DLACZEGO?! Ufałem ci! Kochałem cię! A ty… TY MNIE ZDRADZIŁEŚ! Aniki, błagam, powiedz, że to tylko sen! Aniki! Aniki! Aniki!_ Tęsknił za tym dobrym Itachim… Cholernie chciał go kochać. Przecież byli braćmi. Jak na razie aniki dał mu tylko powód do nienawiści.

— Nie masz treningu? Kakashi miał chyba was dziś zabrać do pobliskiej Torankugakure[1].

Sasuke nie zdziwiło to, że Itachi posiadał takie informacje — przyzwyczaił się, iż jego aniki wiedział wszystko. Wszystko o nim. Pewnie do tego Kakashi-sensei sam mu powiedział, wierząc w dobre intencje Itachiego względem Sasuke. Chłopiec prychnął. _Dobre intencje brzmią jak tania wymówka. Równie dobrze mógłby powiedzieć, że miał dobre intencje, zabijając rodzinę. Też mi coś_.

— Zjadłeś śniadanie?

— Tak.

— Spakowałeś się?

— Tak. Mogę iść?

Itachi westchnął.

— Idź, a potem wróć, kochany braciszku.

Chciał podejść do Sasuke, przytulić go mocno, powiedzieć, że przeprasza, że wszystko będzie dobrze, ale… Nie. Nie mógł tego zrobić. Tylko uśmiechnął się słabo, jakby mógł ów uśmiech zamienić w objęcie brata na odległość.

— Oczywiście, _aniki_ — warknął Sasuke, po czym oddalił się.

Itachi zdawał sobie sprawę, co się działo w głowie i sercu Sasuke, jednak nigdy nie rozpoczynał tego tematu. I tak był paskudnym opiekunem, po co jeszcze dodatkowo rozwścieczać jego młodszego braciszka… Potarł skroń dwoma palcami. Musiał się zmienić. Musiał zmienić protekcjonalny, nadopiekuńczy stosunek do Sasuke. Musiał zmienić swoje oziębłe, niedobre zachowanie. Musiał nauczyć się okazywać bratu ludzkie uczucia. Musiał zacząć budować od podstaw dla Sasuke rodzinę. A to oznaczało, że czekała go długa rozmowa z Sasuke, co nie mogło być łatwe. Będzie musiał wdać się we wszystkie szczegóły, nawet jeśli jego ukochany braciszek miał ich nie zrozumieć.

Westchnął ciężko. Wszystko spadło na niego nagle. Już wielokrotnie myślał o tych wszystkich zmianach, jednak nigdy mu się to nie udało. Kochał Sasuke, naprawdę chciał dla niego jak najlepiej. Tylko… Trzymał go pod kluczem ze strachu. Bał się, że kiedyś jego braciszek wróci mocno poturbowany lub nie wróci wcale. Wystarczająco członków ich rodziny pomarło (nie wspominając o tym, że przyłożył do tego rękę), nie mógł stracić i jego. Dlatego nigdy nie odbył z nim tej tak ważnej rozmowy, nigdy nie traktował go jak brata, był zimny, miejscami okrutny. Skoro już kiedyś będzie musiał spuścić go ze smyczy, przynajmniej go zahartuje. Tak sobie tłumaczył to wszystko. Tłumaczył się przed samym sobą, ażeby choć trochę zmniejszyć wyrzuty sumienia. To nigdy nie skutkowało. Wręcz przeciwnie — uczucie przytłaczało go z każdym kolejnym pomyślanym słowem, jakby chciało, żeby zamilkł i po prostu zaakceptował rzeczywistość.

Wątpił, by kiedykolwiek zaakceptował ten stan rzeczy.

— Otōto, kiedyś ten dzień nadejdzie, wszystko ci powiem. Obiecuję. Tylko nie teraz, przepraszam. Nie mam na tyle odwagi. A powinienem mieć, bo przez życie prowadzi cię nienawiść do mnie. To świetny sposób autodestrukcji. Przepraszam, że nie potrafię cię obronić przed tobą samym.

* * *

Torankugakure – Wioska Ukryta w Pniu, wymyślona na potrzeby fanfiction.


End file.
